Trolling in Game
Trolling in this game is very common and usually happens with newer players. There are a number of different ways to troll on Shuurajou. Ways to make the player exit the game *In anywhere in chat, type in "Your text here" and they click on the link, it will make a player exit. Players usually put it in there IT message or in there Loggin Message. They usually put something misleading such as "Free Transformations", "Free Power Boost", or "Click for GM". Sometimes, players put links such as http://freecustomtransformation.com/ *Using the infamous ALT + F4 trick. ALT and F4 pressed together on the keyboard will make the player exit the browser they are currently in Players would say stuff like "Press ALT and F4 to boost your Power level by 3X!". *Using the Ctrl + Alt + Del trick. People would do that, go to task manager, and be tricked to delete important computer processes such as "system32", "explorer", & "winlogin". They would say stuff like "To make your PL Infinite, go to ALT + Ctrl + DEL, go to start task manager, go to Processes, and Delete winlogin.exe!" Bait and Switch *Using the famous Rick Roll is a popular way to troll. Players troll using Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up" music video. It's one of the most common ways to troll using a bait and switch video. People troll using this in a number of ways.People sometimes troll by putting something misleading and then putting a Rick Roll Youtube link. People also troll by outting a hyperlink into something misleading in there loggin message or IT message. Examples are "Click here for custom transformation!" or "Go on the next link for the best video!" *Scary prank videos are less common but are sometimes used to troll other people in this game. Players would tell people to see something and give a link to a scary prank video. The scary car commercial and the scray maze game are notable examples of Scary pranks. This the least common way of trolling in game. *Another way to bait and switch is using Shock Sites. Shock sites are disgusting stuff and is rarely ever used in game cause it would be considered illegal. Shocksites are not allowed to be posted in game becasue of the horrifying, disgusting, and sexual natures of most shocksites. Other ways *Mass killing/Spam killing is a popular way, There is no rules against this. The person would use the technique Instant transmission and kill ever alive person there is, sometimes the player chooses a specific target and keeps on killing him/her, this is sometimes also used fro revenge against the victim. *Just go on the game and start swearing/spamming is also another way, these trollers usually end very quickly and get's booted or banned right away. Players usually hate these people and these are the people that GMs are here to punish for. *Trolling with sounds and music is also another popular way, people would transform or play tapions flute to make the victim hear the sound/music and it gets opinionally very annoying. It usually get's loud and the sounds go on for a long time. It messes with the sound if the victim is watching something or hearing music.